


Dark Thread

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something dark and mysterious is threatening people's lives in Univille. Set in the 1880's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Back in December, I end up with way too much time on my hands. My muse decided to take this opportunity to feed me this story. The writing and editing is completed so the updating shouldn't take too long. A huge thank you to my Beta Eridani Moon and to Mad Muse Musing for the support. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

 

Helena ran up the stairs as fast as she could, her vaporous red dress floating around her.

"Helena!"

Her mother's sharp cry made the young woman run faster.

"Helena!"

Helena stopped to look at her mother several steps down.

"Halt! Now!"

Shaking her head, Helena continued her ascension, followed by her mother. She finally reached the top of the stairs and entered her room. She went straight to her opened window, desperate to escape. Her mother entered the room as Helena was climbing on the window's edge.

"Helena!"

The annoyance in her mother's voice caused the young woman to turn and face her mother. Leaning out, she threatened, "I will jump!"

"Please don't!" begged Sarah, sudden fear lacing her tone.

Helena didn't listen and jumped. Sarah ran to the window with a desperate cry.

The fall was fast despite being several stories high. Sarah looked at the ground where her daughter's body was sprawled.

Holding a hand dramatically to her throat, she cried, "Helena! Helena! My child! What have you done?"

On the ground, Marcus, the caretaker, came with a wheelbarrow to take the body away. When he approached, he was terrified when Helena suddenly looked up at him and growled.

At the younger woman's movement, Sarah ordered, "Helena! Come back here this instant!"

Helena rose to her feet and then jumped back up to the window, landing on its edge with a scowl. Narrowing her eyes, she hissed, "You can't force me to marry him!"

Ignoring her mother's look of censure, she slid down over the window's edge and crossed the room to sit on her bed.

"Helena, my dear, Walter is an excellent suitor." Following her daughter, Sarah sat next to Helena and tried to reason with her. "First, he is rich. Second, he is wealthy, loaded and disgustingly affluent. Third, he will provide you everything you need."

Shuddering at the older woman's words, Helena returned, "I don't care about his money, Mother! He disgusts me!"

Sarah gently tucked a lock of Helena's hair behind her ear. "You are mistaken. He is quite dashing."

Helena discarded her mother's hand from her head, causing Sarah to purse her lips in anger. "Lord Walter Sykes is an Earl and you father is a Baron. It will be an improvement of your situation. Your father has decided to betroth you to Lord Sykes and you will obey his command whether you like it or not! Now, I have to go take care of our guests. I expect you to join us shortly… Or face the consequences."

Sarah rose to her feet and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She went down the long flight of stairs at a much slower pace than she had climbed them. No need to look rushed in front of her guests.

She went to the grand hall where her husband, Joseph, was sitting at the end of a long table. She sat to his left while Walter Sykes was sitting to his right. A servant came to fill their glasses with a red and thick liquid. Walter raised his glass to his future father-in-law.

"It will be an honour to join your family, sir."

Joseph raised his glass at him. "The honour is ours my Lord."

They took a sip, appreciating the warm and rich flavour on their tongues.

"How are your businesses, Lord Sykes?" Sarah politely inquired.

"As well as can be expected, Baroness. I do a lot of business with the colonies, especially India. Don't worry, your daughter's financial future is quite secured. Speaking of which, where is your charming daughter?"

Joseph looked at his wife. "That is a very good question. My dear, where is our daughter?"

Sarah tried to keep her tone light as she fiddled with her own wine glass. "She wanted to look her best for you my Lord. I'm sure she will be here any minute now."

Tired of his daughter's disrespect toward her future husband, Joseph growled, "Fetch her! Now!"

Sarah jumped from her chair and hurried out of the room. She went up the stairs once again and knocked at her daughter's bedroom door.

"Helena?"

A muffled voice came from the other side. "Coming!"

The Baroness elected to wait for her daughter downstairs.

Outside the castle, a black stallion let out a neighing in the dark cold night as its rider was pressing its flanks with her heels.

In the grand hall, the Baron was standing and raising his glass.

"I would like to say a toast to my future son-in-law. A man who will bring great honour to my family. A man who has fought several wars against the great evil who threatens our kind. A man who has the means to keep us safe. A man who will take my most cherished possession, my daughter Helena, as his wife. To Lord Walter Sykes!"

All the guests raised their glasses as Sarah quickly and discretely came back to her place.

"To Lord Walter Sykes!"

Everyone took a sip as Helena was reaching the limits to her family's land.

"We are very pleased that you chose Helena to bear your great family's descendants," Sarah said to Walter.

Upon hearing his daughter's name, the Baron became impatient. Turning towards the grand staircase, he bellowed, "Helena!"

The guests were mildly afraid by Joseph's cry of anger, backing away from the man as he turned back to his wife, demanding, "Helena! Where is she?"

Helena kept pressing her horse, putting as much distance as she could between her and her family. She felt a tremor if pleasure going through her. She was free!

This time, it was Joseph who climbed the stairs at top speed, followed by Walter and Sarah. He banged on his daughter's bedroom door.

"Helena!"

The voice on the other side of the door came clearly through the wood. "Coming!"

The Baron became beyond impatient. He blew up the door with a mere flick of his fingers and entered Helena's room. He looked everywhere but there was no trace of his daughter.

"Coming!"

Freezing in place as he heard the call once more, Joseph then turned to look at the black bird that was flapping its wings in its cage.

"Coming!"

Sarah cringed as Joseph let his anger explode. He let out a cry so powerful that the whole castle shook.

"Helena!"

When he finally ran out of steam several hours later, Walter came to him. Meeting the other man's eyes, Walter swore, "I will find her Baron. Even if it's the last thing I do."

\--------------------------------

**Author's note 2: This chapter is pretty much an adaptation from a scene in the movie Karmina. I do not own anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Because I didn't feel like waiting for Tuesday to update, here's chapter 2. A special thank you to FaBbEr0oZ, vestwearer, Jess82x, Martho and acaperfectbeauty. You guys rock!

"Honey I'm home!"

Sam closed the door behind him and put his hat on the peg, glancing around when silence was his only reply. Quirking an eyebrow, he called, "Myka?"

Myka came out of Sam's study, discretely whipping her hands clean on her apron. Meeting his eyes, she stated, "You're home early."

Sam took off his coat and put it next to his hat. Winking at his wife, he offered, "I missed you too much."

He went to kiss his wife but got her cheek as she turned her head, scolding, "Be serious, Sam."

Sam sighed. "I am serious! Fine, it was a slow day at the office and Mr. Dickinson told me that I could take my afternoon off. So I thought we could take the opportunity to work on that baby."

Sam looked hopeful and Myka's smile vanished. "Sam... I know what the pastor said but... I don't think it's going to happen. I'm sorry."

Sam caressed her cheek. "We don't know that. We have to keep trying."

Myka sighed and changed the subject. "Have you talked to Mr. Dickinson about the promotion and New York?"

Sam's eyes hardened. "Now is not the right time, Bunny."

Myka had to stop herself from sighing again. It was never the right time as far as Sam was concerned.

Pulling her back to his chest and wrapping his arms around his wife, Sam questioned, "What do you say we try for this baby again, huh?"

Myka nodded, and allowed him to lead her towards their bedroom, knowing it would be pointless to refuse herself to her husband.

An hour later, Myka slowly extricated herself from Sam's arms and got dressed. She quietly left her sleeping husband behind; closing the door behind her before going downstairs and back to the study. She quickly gathered the numerous sheets that were lying on the desk and put them in a wooden box; a box that she then carefully locked with a small key that she kept in the locket around her neck. She then dislodged a plank in the floorboard and hid the box in the empty space before putting everything back. With Sam coming back early it had been a close call. She would have to be more careful from now on.

The next evening, Sam was playing cards with his friends at the local pub as he did every Thursday night. Myka took the opportunity to go into town and do her shopping. As usual, she went to the newspaper office and gave several pages to the editor's wife in exchange for a few money bills. Amanda winked at Myka and called for her husband.

"Oh Peter! I just received Mike Wells' latest story! You want to read it before I type it or after?"

Peter came rushing out of his office and snatched the sheets from his wife's hands.

"Now! Now! I want to know what happens to Beckett and Ryan…" Blushing as he realized that they had company, Peter quietly added, "Oh hello Mrs. Martino."

Myka turned away from the door with a smile. "Good evening Mr. Lattimer. You seem very excited."

Peter looked sheepish for a moment. "I'm sorry. I'm just very happy to read the newest story by Mike Wells. Do you read him?"

Myka's smile faded. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Lattimer. I'm not very fond of horror stories. But my husband will be very pleased to know there will be a new story to read in tomorrow's paper."

"I'm sure he will." Laying the papers to the side with obvious reluctance, Peter questioned, "Is there something we can help you with tonight?"

Myka smiled at him. "I came to invite Amanda for tea tomorrow."

"And I accepted." Stepping close enough to link her arm through her husband's, Amanda teased, "You'll be alright on your own for a little while, won't you honey?"

Peter puffed his chest out. "Of course! Now if you ladies would excuse me..."

Lifting the stack of papers, Peter ran back to his office with the new story and closed the door behind him. Amanda had a little laugh and shook her head. "After all this time, he still doesn't have a clue."

"Nobody does, except you." Reaching for the door handle, Myka questioned, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?"

Nodding as she made a notation of the engagement, Amanda replied, "I'll be there around two."

Nodding, Myka added, "Alright. See you tomorrow."

Turning back to the work on her desk, Amanda absently called, "Bye!"

Myka left the office and headed home. When she passed near a dark alley, she heard a strange noise and stopped in her tracks. Peering into the darkness, she called, "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

The noise happened again, sounding very much like a wounded dog. Myka didn't hesitate and entered the alley, squinting in the dim light. "Here boy! Come to me."

She made several sounds in an attempt to attract the dog to her, but nothing worked. The alley was very dark and Myka had trouble seeing in front of her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" a husky, accented voice said near her.

Myka jumped at the unexpected voice, automatically replying, "I thought I heard a wounded dog. Did you see it?"

The husky voice chuckled, replying, "There's nothing but rats here, darling. And me."

Myka laughed nervously and edged towards the end of the alley. "Are you a working girl?"

A snort of derision filtered from the darkness, the tone becoming crisp and clearly British as the mysterious woman retorted, "A working girl? Of course not!"

Frowning at the answer, Myka demanded, "Then what are you doing here?"

Silence filled the air for several seconds before the stranger confessed, "I... I was looking for food."

Myka was startled by the answer. "Food? How about you come with me and I'll feed you a nice, homemade meal?"

Myka felt a presence draw closer to her, seeming to circle her as it murmured, "You know, you are quite ravishing."

Blushing at the words, Myka replied, "Thank you, but you can't possibly know that since it's so dark in here. How about we step into the light?"

Myka suddenly felt that the other woman was directly in front of her, causing her heart to skip a beat. The British tone seemed to float around her as her companion said, "I can tell, even in the dark. You are really beautiful. Now, I want you to stay very still. This will only hurt a little."

Myka was suddenly unable to move but she felt very relaxed. She sensed the other woman was now behind her, but still very close. A delicate, yet cold hand moved her hair away from her heck. The puncture wounds hurt at first, but Myka soon found herself submerged by a wave of desire. When it stopped, she felt weak and would have fallen had the other woman not held her.

A few minutes later, Myka stumbled out of the alley and went home. Her head was fuzzy and she went to bed without waiting for Sam.

That night, Myka's dreams were vivid and filled with monsters. The next morning, as soon as Sam had left for work, Myka went to the study, took out her material and started writing. She only stopped when someone knocked at the door.

"Myka?"

Myka went to open the door to a worried Amanda. The other woman held her hand to Myka's forehead, questioning, "Are you alright? You look sick."

Forcing a smile onto her face, Myka replied, "I am quite well. Come in."

Amanda stepped inside and followed Myka to the study, frowning at the mess she found. "What happened here?"

Myka realized that there was a good amount of darkened paper scattered around the desk.

Shrugging, she replied, "I've been writing."

Amanda's frown deepened. "Since when?"

Running a hand through her loose hair, Myka shook her head, replying, "Since Sam left this morning."

Amanda raised an eyebrow at the response.. "I think it's definitely time for a break in that case. Come, I'll make you something to eat."

That night, Myka went on a walk with Sam. She was keeping quiet, listening to Sam talking about his job at the bank when her attention was suddenly caught by a woman on the other side of the street. She had long black hair, pale skin and red lips. Her black dress suited her perfectly and she looked mysterious. Without thinking, Myka crossed the street and was almost run over by a horse carriage. Scrambling out of the way, she stepped in front of the woman. "It's you, isn't it?"

The woman looked surprised. "I beg your pardon?"

Narrowing her eyes, Myka met the other woman's dark eyes, stating, "Last night. In the alley. It was you!"

The woman chuckled. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam finally managed to cross the street and joined the two women. "Myka! Are you mad? You could have been killed!"

The woman gave a mysterious smile. "Ah! This must be your husband. Good evening sir, I'm Helena Wells."

Sam let go of Myka's arms, seeming to notice Helena for the first time. "Oh! Good evening! You must be Mike Wells' wife. Pleasure to meet you."

Helena's smile vanished. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. I am nobody's wife."

"My apologies." Brushing off the woman's brusque tone, Sam turned back to his wife, demanding, "Myka, what possessed you to step in front of the carriage like that?"

Myka finally snapped out of her trance. Smiling, she offered, "I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know what came over me."

Sam's concern was evident on his face as he carefully looped Myka's arm through his. "It's alright, Bunny. Let's go home. Good night Miss Wells."

Sam took Myka's arm and led her away.

Two nights later, Myka was sewing Sam's socks while he was reading the newspaper. When he was done, he slowly folded it and placed it on the table next to him.

"This Mike Wells is truly a great writer. Are you sure you don't want me to read it to you?"

Myka suppressed a smile. "No, thank you."

Sam looked at his wife with lust in his eyes. "You know, you look very pretty tonight."

Myka sighed softly. She really loved her husband, but his insistence in having children was annoying. Myka was fairly sure she would never get pregnant, and though she was starting to make her peace with it, Sam didn't want to hear it.

"Sam..."

Someone knocked at the door and Myka put aside her sewing to go answer.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you. I am looking for Miss Myka Bering."

Myka was stunned to see Helena on the other side of the door. So stunned that she stood quietly in the doorframe and didn't move until Sam put his hand at the bottom of her back.

"Myka who... Oh good evening! Miss Wells isn't it?"

Helena nodded and smiled at them. "Yes, Helena Wells. I'm sorry, but I was told Miss Myka Bering lived here. Obviously I was misled. Right then, I'll be on my way. Good night."

Helena turned to leave and Myka pulled out of Sam's arms to stop her. "It's me! I'm Myka Bering!"

Helena stopped in her tracks. Myka stepped out of the house and walked to face her. "I'm Myka Bering, why are you looking for me?"

Helena smiled at her. "I am in desperate need of a good seamstress, and the people in town told me you were the best. So I came to hire you. I can pay, of course."

Myka lowered her head as Sam followed her out of the house and joined them, declaring, "I'm afraid the people in town were mistaken. My wife hasn't needed to be a seamstress since we got married five years ago. So you can take your money with you, we don't need your help!"

Sam forcibly took Myka's arm and led her back to the house, closing the door violently behind them.

Yanking her arm away from her husband, Myka snarled, "Sam! That was incredibly rude! And what did you mean we don't need her help? Why would we need help with money?"

Myka was still shocked to have seen Helena, but Sam's strange behaviour was very unsettling. The banker went to his liquor cabinet and served himself a whisky. He took his time to drink it, his back turned to his wife who was still waiting for an answer. Myka didn't move from her spot, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes fixed on her husband. "Sam?"

Sam kept drinking, his back firmly turned on her.

Irritation filling her, Myka demanded, "Sam, are we in financial trouble?"

Sam's hand tightened on the glass as he growled, "This is not your concern. I will handle it."

Slamming her small fist into the wall, Myka yelled, "It is my concern if I can't pay the butcher, the baker, or the blacksmith! How am I supposed to pay for our food, for taking care of the horse, for the house?" Myka's face suddenly paled in fear as she whispered, "Are we going to lose the house, Sam?"

Sam put his empty glass down and turned around to face his wife. "We're not losing the house, Bunny! And we still have money for the butcher, the baker and the blacksmith and the food and taking care of Titania."

Disbelief filling her, Myka clenched her fists at her sides. "But we are in debt, aren't we? What happened, Sam?"

Sam went to his wife and took her hands in his. "Things have been quiet at the bank lately and Mr. Dickinson had to cut my hours. I tried to win money by playing poker but it didn't go so well."

Myka closed her eyes to contain her anger. Her father had warned her about this when Sam had asked for her hand, but she hadn't listened. She opened her eyes after a few seconds. "To whom do we owe money and how much?"

Sam had at least the decency to look sheepish. "Five thousand dollars to Mr Macpherson."

Myka paled even further. "Five thousand dollars... Five thousand dollars! Sam, it will take us decades to pay him back!"

Myka ran to the peg and took her shawl that she hurriedly put on her shoulders and ran outside, Sam on her heels.

"Myka, where are you going?"

Myka looked on both sides of the road, desperate to find the dark figure that had graced their doorstep only minutes earlier. "I'm trying to see if Miss Wells hasn't gone too far. Maybe I can convince her to hire me still, despite your horrible behaviour."

Pulling at her arm, Sam snarled, "Myka you're insane! Get back in the house this instant!"

Pulling away, Myka's eyes were blazing with righteous anger as she retorted, "Sam, we need her! I can earn a lot of money as a seamstress and you know it."

Despite her best efforts, Myka could not see Helena. Disappointed, she finally went back into the house, put her shawl back on the peg and went upstairs to their bedroom without talking to Sam. She needed time with herself to sort everything that had happened in the last hour.

Inside her bedroom, Myka started pacing. She needed to find out exactly how much they owed to Mr Macpherson, and how much money they still had. She needed to find Miss Wells the next day and convince her to hire her as a seamstress. Thinking about the dark-haired woman made Myka pause. There was something... peculiar about her, and Myka was sure that she had been the woman in the dark alley. There were not a lot of strangers in town and Myka had always been good at recognizing voices. The memory of that night was still fuzzy in her mind. She remembered going in the alley and talking to a woman but she couldn't remember what had been said. She also had no idea how she had injured herself to result into two bruises on her neck. Maybe she had fallen and her neck had hit some pebbles. One thing was for sure, Myka wanted to get to know the English woman.

If Miss Wells would hire her, she would be able to help Sam pay their debts. And then she would go see her former customers and offer her services as seamstress again. Sam could say whatever he wanted, but she would help him get out of trouble. She already had put aside five dollars from selling her stories. She had hoped to buy a first edition of Shakespeare's sonnets that she had seen in a bookstore when she and Sam had been on their honeymoon in New York. Now all she had to do was to get her sewing box ready and find Helena Wells.

Myka heard Sam's footsteps in the stairs and hurried to get out of her dress. Her corset took too much time to unlace and she was still working on it when Sam entered the room, smelling heavily of alcohol. Myka turned her back to him and finished undressing quickly. She put on her nightgown then went to her dresser and took off the pins in her hair before brushing it and braiding it. Once she was ready, she turned around to find Sam sprawled on the bed, fast asleep. Using all her strength, Myka pushed him on his side of the bed before getting under the covers and blowing out the candle. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: My apologies for not updating sooner, life got in the way. A special thank you to: FaBbEr0oZ, JaWe99, hotandcoldwulf, Sacrem, vamp1501 and jcsgc1.**

After a few hours of tossing and turning, not to mention Sam's snoring, Myka conceded victory to insomnia and decided to start her day despite the sun not being up yet. She had a lot to do in the house before she could go looking for Miss Wells. She got dressed in the dark and then went downstairs to prepare Sam's breakfast.

When Sam got up, there was freshly baked bread on the table, along with a plate filled with eggs, sausages and pancakes. Myka was sitting in her rocking chair, a pile of neatly folded and repaired socks next to her, drinking a cup of tea and looking out the window. She didn't move when Sam sat at the table and kept quiet. He ate while he read his newspaper, perfectly content not to say a word. When he was done, he got up and went to put on his coat and hat.

"I need to know the exact state of our finances, Sam," Myka said coldly.

Anger flashed over his face. "No. I will handle this Myka. I made you a promise five years ago, I intend to keep it."

Myka rose to her feet and faced her husband. "Listen to me Samuel Martino. I know you've been living in the illusion you created that I'm a stupid woman who knows nothing, and I was foolish enough not to break your illusion because I love you, but it's over now. I am a capable woman and I will help you resolve this situation. But I need to know how much we owe to Mr. Macpherson."

Sam looked at his wife for a moment, placating, "Myka, I love you more than anything. I promised you five years ago that you would never again have to sew for anyone but us. I promised I would provide for you and I will. This is my problem Myka, not yours. And I will fix it. Alone."

Sam left and slammed the door. Myka pinched her lips together. She had hoped things wouldn't come to deceiving her husband, but now she had no other choice but to take matters into her own hands.

She washed the dishes and put her kitchen back together before she went to change into her best dress. She then took her sewing box, her coat and her newest story, and went to town.

She really wanted to go see Amanda first, to talk and to give her the story, but she knew she had to take care of Macpherson first. Gathering up her courage, she entered the mayor's office and requested a meeting. Within a few minutes, she was sitting in the mayor's office, nervously playing with the handles of her sewing box.

James Macpherson entered his office and wasn't surprised to find a woman waiting for him. Quite frankly, he had been expecting this visit for a long time.

"Ah, Mrs Martino! What brings you to my office today?"

Myka rose to her feet to greet him. "Mr Mayor! I'm sorry to barge in so early, but I need to talk to you about something very important."

Macpherson sat at his desk and invited her to do the same with a wave of his hand.

Returning to the chair, Myka nervously twisted the handles of her sewing box once again as she confessed, "I... I recently learned that my husband owes you a considerable amount of money."

Nodding, Macpherson returned, "And you came here to bed me to erase his debt. I'm afraid I can't do that."

Shock filled her face at his words. Narrowing her eyes she hissed, "No sir, you are quite mistaken! I came here to ask exactly how much he owes you, and if we can arrange a weekly payment schedule."

Macpherson silently studied her for a moment. "Interesting. You wish to help your husband to pay me back?"

Myka straightened in her chair. "I am a very capable seamstress, sir. I can find work and help my husband get out of his troubles. Do we have an arrangement?"

Macpherson thought for a moment and then removed a small black leather book from his jacket pocket. He opened it and flipped through the pages.

"Martino. Martino. Ah, Martino, Samuel. Yes. He has quite a big debt. Been playing poker with us for a few months now. Let's see. He owes me five thousand and two hundred dollars, six hundred dollars to Judge Wayne, eight hundred dollars to Doctor Hernandez and four hundred dollars to Mr. Lattimer, for a grand total of seven thousand dollars." Completing his rundown of Sam's debts, Macpherson added, "Now, if you manage to pay ten dollars a week, it should take you around thirteen years to pay us back."

Myka was beyond shocked. Things were even worse than she had feared. And to learn that they owed money to her friend's husband...that was worse than everything else. Taking a deep breath, she started thinking about a plan. "Here's what I propose. You will leave us alone and not send anyone to bully us. Don't try to deny it, I know it is how you proceed. In exchange, I will bring you ten dollars a week for the next fifteen years. I know that you will see that all of the men are paid back, in full, and you can keep the extra money for yourself. What do you say mister Mayor? Do we have a deal?"

Macpherson looked at her with an impressed smile on his face. "I must say it's fairly rare that I encounter a woman such as you, Mrs. Martino. I will have to consult with the other gentlemen about your proposal, but as far as I'm concerned it is a reasonable bargain. I will let you know about our decision soon."

"You will let me know by tomorrow, please." Meeting his eyes, she firmly added, "And one more thing, you will deal with me and me alone. My husband is not to know about the specifics of this meeting."

Macpherson raised an eyebrow. "You are rather cocky, aren't you? And pray tell what shall happen if we don't abide by your rules?"

Myka rose to her feet and looked defiantly at the mayor. "I offered you an honest proposition Mr. Mayor. I expect nothing back but honesty from a gentleman. Good day sir. I will see you on Friday with my first payment."

Myka left Macpherson's office and went straight to the newspaper's office. When she stopped walking, she started shaking like a leaf. Amanda noticed her as soon as she arrived and rushed to her side when she saw her friend almost collapse on the ground.

"Myka! Myka are you alright?"

Nodding, Myka waved a shaking hand, replying, "Yes, yes, I am fine. I'm just a little shocked, that's all."

Amanda helped Myka to rise and led her into Peter's office. She reached into a hidden cabinet and took a bottle of brandy and poured some in a glass, which she then handed to Myka, who drank it in one gulp. Amanda sat next to her and took her hand in hers. "Are you feeling better?"

Nodding again, Myka replied, "Yes. Thank you."

Placing the now empty glass on the table, Amanda questioned, "What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you in a moment. First I'd like to know something." Meeting her friend's eyes, she demanded, "Why didn't you tell me that Sam owed you money?"

Amanda frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Myka told her the whole story. Once she was done, Amanda stormed out of the office and went to get her husband, dragging him back into the office. Quickly relaying what Myka had told her, she demanded, "Is it true?"

Pete did his best impression of a lost puppy. "I'm sorry, honey. I should have told you sooner, but Sam made me promise not to tell anyone."

Amanda's head was spinning at the information. Smacking her husband on the arm, she growled, "Four hundred dollars! Are you insane? We could lose the paper!"

"Don't worry, I've been careful!" Smiling brightly, Pete added, "As long as Mike Wells supplies us with his great stories, we will be fine. I've started to assemble them into a book and I have a potential publisher in New York. Everything will be alright, I promise."

"You can't publish a book with Mike Wells' stories without his permission!" Myka protested.

Pete threw his hands up in the air, defending, "I need to do something to save the paper!"

Amanda walked up to her husband and pulled his ear. "You need to stop playing poker! And Myka's right, you can't publish that book without Wells' permission!"

Pete started to squirm to get out of his wife's ear-clutch. "I will, I promise!"

Amanda let him go and Pete hurried out of his office. Myka gathered her things to leave. "I have to go. I need to find Miss Wells. Do you know where she lives by any chance?"

Pursing her lips, Amanda questioned, "Helena Wells you said?"

Myka nodded.

"I think I heard someone mentioning her the other day" Snapping her fingers, Amanda added, "Have you tried at Mrs. Donovan's boarding house?"

"That's a good idea." Smiling, she requested, "May I place an ad in the paper to look for customers?"

Amanda's smile brightened. "Sure. I'll take care of it."

Returning the smile, Myka offered, "Thanks Amanda."

Myka walked to Mrs. Donovan's boarding house slowly. The brandy was still affecting her and her sleepless night was starting to take its toll. She was welcomed by Mrs. Donovan's young daughter, Claudia, who always had ten times the energy of a regular person and was constantly trying new projects and inventions. She was spending a lot of time with her best friend, Steven Jinx, and Myka knew that Mrs. Donovan was hoping it would end in a wedding, but she had the feeling that the young people were strong friends and no more.

Smiling brightly, Claudia called, "Hello Mrs. Martino! How are you?"

Forcing a smile she didn't feel onto her face, Myka replied, "I am well, Claudia, thank you. Is your mother home?"

Shaking her head, Claudia answered, "No she went to see Joshua and Amy for a few days. They just had a baby, you know."

"No I didn't know. That's great news!" Glancing around the room Myka asked, "Who is taking care of things here while she's away?"

"Me. I know how it works." Straightening her back defensively, Claudia inquired, "Can I help you with something?"

Sighing, Myka inquired, "Do you know a woman named Helena Wells?"

Claudia became immediately suspicious. "Depends on why you're asking."

"She came to me last night offering me a job as a seamstress." Indicating the sewing box in her hand, Myka tacked on, "I would like to tell her that I accept."

Claudia looked at her for a moment, trying to decide if she was sincere or not.

"I will let her know that you came by," she finally said.

"Can't I talk to her now?" Myka asked.

"She left very specific instructions not to be disturbed during the day, and she's paying good money for me to respect her wishes. I will let her know that you came by when I see her tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bicycle to repair."

Myka was left alone with her sewing box and her thoughts as Claudia ran outside. She was exhausted, and she still had to go home and prepare Sam's lunch before he got home. Turning around to leave, she stopped in her tracks when she felt someone watching her. She turned back around to see who it was, but she was alone. She waited for a moment, then left.

Helena slowly retreated from her shadowed corner to her dark room. What was it with this woman? What made her so...desirable? When they had first met, Helena had merely seen her as a food supply, but after she had tasted her blood... Helena had tasted countless people over the centuries, but there was something about Myka that made Helena want her; to want something more than just her blood. She knew she would have to be careful if she wanted her plan to succeed.

When Myka arrived home, Pete was waiting for her on the front door steps. Myka gave him a tired smile and invited him inside. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Frowning, Pete replied, "I'd prefer a cup of coffee, if it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all. I have to make some for Sam anyway." Turning to her stove, she questioned, "What can I do for you?"

Myka started to prepare the coffee and Sam's meal as Pete offered the reason for his visit. "I came to apologize for not telling you about Sam owing me money. You and Amanda are friends, and I think I can consider you and I as friends too. So I apologize. I should have told you Sam was in trouble instead of helping him the way I did."

Myka put a cup of coffee in front of him. "Thank you for saying that. I will pay you back in full."

Pete took a sip of the dark beverage. "Mmm this is good. You make a great coffee Myka."

Sighing to hide her yawn, Myka replied, "Thank you, Peter."

"Pete." Offering a dashing smile, he added, "I think you can call me Pete now."

"Very well, Pete." Myka went back to her cooking while Pete finished up his drink.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you're really here?" asked Myka while she was finishing cooking the meat.

Twisting nervously on his chair, Pete retorted, "What makes you feel I came here for more than an apology?"

An unladylike snort escaped her. "Please don't take me for a fool."

"Alright, fine." His shoulders slumping, Pete said, "I came to offer you a deal."

Frowning, Myka turned from the stove. "A deal?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Pete said, "Yes. Please have a seat."

Myka remained at the stove and started mashing potatoes. "I don't have time, Pete. I need to get this ready before Sam arrives."

Pete got up and put his mug in the sink. "Alright then, listen to me for a moment. I would like for you to sew a few dresses for Amanda, and a new costume for me."

Myka kept mashing. "Pete, a few dresses and a new costume won't be enough to pay back what we owe you."

Nervously chewing his lip, Pete stated, "And I want your permission to publish Mike Wells' book."

Myka stayed on task; the potatoes were now close to a liquid state. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please don't take me for a fool!" Clearing his throat, Pete added, "I've known you were Mike Wells for quite some time now. And I haven't said anything to anyone."

Myka stopped, closed her eyes and in a disappointed tone, whispered, "Amanda."

Pete put a hand on her shoulder. "She didn't say anything, I swear. Give me a little credit, alright. You were always around whenever I got a new story. It didn't take me long to figure it out."

Myka looked at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Pete replied, "For the same reason you chose to publish under a man's name. Look, I don't care who writes those stories. They're good, so I publish them. So what do you say to my proposal?"

Myka took a moment to think. "What if the book earns more money that what we owe you?"

Puffing out his chest, Pete answered, "If it comes to that, we share the profits fifty-fifty."

Myka had to intention of being ripped off. Raising an eyebrow at his audaciousness, she countered, "Ninety percent for me, ten percent for you."

Pete shook his head. "Sixty-forty for you."

The eyebrow went up again. "Eighty-twenty."

Growing agitated, Pete tossed back, "Seventy-thirty."

"Seventy-five-twenty-five, final offer." Smiling calmly, Myka added, "Take it or leave it."

Relief filled Pete's face. "Deal."

"I have, however, one condition." Meeting his eyes, she stated, "The name of the author shall remain Mike Wells."

More relief filled Pete. "Of course! The name Mike Wells is the draw as much as the stories."

Myka put the meal together on a plate and placed it on the table. "Very well. You have my permission to publish Mike Wells' stories in a book... Which reminds me that I have a new one that I forgot to give to Amanda this morning."

Before she could get the sheets from her handbag, Sam arrived. As he was about to demand what was going on between his wife and his poker partner, a loud scream was heard from the street.

"Oh my God, he's dead!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay in posting, once again real life got in the way. I changed the status of the story to "in progress" since it was bugging some people but let me reassure you, the story  **IS**  completely written and posting should come faster now. A special thank you to: hotandcoldwulf, FaBber0oz, hraefnwwudu, Lyapunovsky, defarcas and frogOh. I have a little game for this chapter: I put a reference to another show in the chapter. The first person who sends me the correct answer via  **PM** will get to read chapter 5 before it's posted. Who will the game?

The body was in horrible condition. Even in her wildest nightmares, Myka could never have imagined such horror. The body had been beaten to a pulp and there was blood all around it. Deputy Lupo and Deputy Andrew were doing their best to keep people away, while Sheriff Carter was looking at the body. Flies were forming a dark cloud over the body and the stench was disgusting. Myka couldn't stop her reaction; huddling against Sam's chest when the smell reached her nostrils.

Noticing the gathered crowd, Sheriff Carter scowled, commanding, "Go home folks, let us handle this!"

Obeying the lawman's order, Sam gently led Myka back home, while Pete went back to Amanda. Sam made Myka sit on the couch before bringing her a brandy, and then took one himself. They sat quietly for a while before Sam suddenly asked, "Why was Pete here in the middle of the day?"

Myka didn't answer, still shocked by what she had seen.

Growing angry as his wife seemed to ignore him, Sam growled, "Are you sleeping with him? Huh? Is that why you don't want a baby anymore? Because you want him to be the father?" Reaching out to give her shoulders a shake he yelled, "Answer me!"

"He came to offer me a deal to settle our debt with him," Myka said with an even tone. "In fact, I went to see the Mayor and he told me everything.  _Everything_. So I made a deal with him. We will work hard and we will pay our debts. And despite what you think, Sam, I take my marriage vows seriously and I would never cheat on you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Your dinner's on the table."

Myka got up and went to the study, closing the door behind her. Crossing to her writing desk, she sank into the chair, where she collapsed in tears.

The next morning, Myka was drawing a dress concept for Amanda when Macpherson came to the house. Forcing herself to be a polite hostess, she questioned, "Would you like something to drink Mr. Mayor?"

"No, thank you my dear, I won't stay long." Perching on the edge of the chair she'd offered, Macpherson added, "I came to tell you that I have decided to accept your offer. I've spoken with the other gentlemen, and they have accepted your offer as well. Mr. Lattimer, however, told me that he has made a different arrangement with you."

"He did, but my arrangement with you remains the same." Raising her chin proudly, Myka reiterated, "Ten dollars a week for the next fifteen years. You can keep the extra money for yourself."

Macpherson had a satisfied smile. "Very well my dear. I shall see you on Friday. Don't be late."

That night, Myka was sewing the first pieces of Amanda's dress when Helena knocked at the door. Myka was thrilled to see her and invited her in, leading her to the coziness of the kitchen.

Smiling at the seamstress, Helena apologized, "I'm sorry to come here so late, but I'm afraid Miss Donovan was quite busy with her project and didn't inform me earlier of your visit."

"It's alright, I wasn't asleep anyway." Returning the smile, Myka inquired, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Tea if you have some, please." Perching on the kitchen chair, Helena added, "I saw the light still burning and that's why I dared to knock at your door at this time of night. Having trouble sleeping or late sleeper?"

Myka placed a cup of tea in front of Helena and sat opposite her at the table with her own mug. She offered a wry smile as she replied, "I'm having trouble sleeping lately, so I put my time into good use. What about you? What are you doing up and about so late?"

Helena ignored the question as she looked at the drawing on the table. "I see that you decided to do as you wish and have started sewing again."

"Yes, I have. That's why I came to see you yesterday." Unaccustomed nervousness flooded her, and gently turning her cup upon its saucer, she quietly added, "I wanted to tell you that I would like to accept your offer for work… If you still want me that is."

Helena had to fight the instinct to grab Myka and show her how much she really wanted her. She still hadn't figured out why this woman was so attractive to her. She had thought about it for the last two days and still had no answer. Something was compelling Helena to know the woman in front of her better, but she had to be careful. She had lost control after Myka's husband had rudely dismissed her a few days prior and she had drank from the first person she had ran into. Her wrath had been formidable, and she had almost been caught by a drunkard; denying her the time to properly hide the body. She had to be more patient and meticulous if she wanted Myka to trust her.

"Of course I want you!" A satisfied smile filled the British woman's face, topped by a wink as she added, "I only employ the best. And I pay for the best. Your price will be mine. When do we start?"

Myka's smile widened at Helena's enthusiasm. "We can start right now. How many dresses will you need?"

Helena took a sheet of paper and a quill and began writing as she said, "Let's see. I will need at least three corsets..."

Myka's eyes widened as she incredulously repeated, " _Three_?"

Helena once again ignored the other woman's words and continued writing her list. "As I said, three corsets and matching garter belts, along with ten pairs of undergarments, ten pairs of silk stockings and ten pairs of cotton stockings. Then to that I also need twenty dresses and five nightgowns, plus ten men's shirts, three pairs of trousers and new boots… Though I doubt your skills extend to that area, so I will need the name of the best cobbler in town."

Myka's bottom jaw had dropped lower and lower with Helena's enumeration of what she needed. Noticing Myka's reaction, Helena looked at her with a wicked smile and daintily shrugged. "What? I have to replace all my things."

"Why?" Waving between the list and herself, Myka asked, "Why hire a seamstress and not just buy all of your clothes at a mercantile?"

"Because I can, darling." Winking wickedly, Helena ran her hands down her current, ill-fitting dress, stating, "And I appreciate when my clothes fit me perfectly, and you can never have that with store-bought clothes. Plus, I do want the trousers to fit me and not a man so, I prefer to hire a seamstress."

Frowning as the other woman's words replayed in her head, Myka asked, "What happened to your other clothes?"

Helena's smile disappeared as she lowered her head. "I couldn't bring them with me. I left in a hurry and all I could bring was a quickly-packed bag filled with jewels. I sold the jewels so that I could buy passage on a ship to come to America, and start a new life."

"I'm sorry." Helena's sadness echoed in her heart, and blinking back tears, she said, "I didn't mean to pry. I shouldn't have asked."

Helena put her hand over Myka's. "It's alright, darling. Curiosity is part of human nature. How soon can you start? I only have three dresses and none of them fit me very well."

Myka looked at her and couldn't agree more. Helena was wearing the same black dress she had had onwhen they had first met, and now that Myka saw it up close, she realized that the dress was indeed too small for Helena's figure. Come to think of it, Myka also remembered that every time she had seen Helena, she had been wearing that dress.

"I have to do this dress for Amanda first, and then I can start on your order. But I'm afraid you'll have to go to Featherhead for your corsets and undergarments. They have a boutique where you can get your measurements taken, and then you can bring them back to me. And you could choose your fabric..." Excitement suddenly lit Myka's eyes as she exclaimed, "Oh! I know! I should go with you! That way it would be much easier. We could leave at dawn and be back at dusk."

Helena removed her hand from Myka's and cleared her throat. "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Oh." Myka's excitement deflated, and sitting back in her own seat, she softly added, "Alright, you can go on your own and bring me back your measurements and your fabrics. I'll let you know as soon as I have the first dress ready for a fitting."

Myka stood and picked up the empty cups, carrying them to the sink and silently washing them as Helena began to move around behind her.

Looking at Myka's stiff back with a craving that was getting hard to deny, Helena said, "It's getting late, I should leave."

Myka kept her back to her. "Yes, I think you should."

"I will be in touch Mrs. Martino. In the meantime, should you need to contact me during the day, you can leave your message with young Miss Donovan, she works for me." Moving towards the door with a swish of her shirt, she paused to call, "Good night."

Myka didn't answer and sighing, Helena left.

Myka dried the mugs and carefully put them back in the cupboard. She didn't understand why she felt so...  _angry_  at Miss Wells... at Helena. She had simply wanted to be friendly and practical. But she couldn't antagonize her biggest customer, she had to stay professional. There was something... peculiar about Helena. Something intriguing. She wanted to get to know the other woman, to be her friend. Looking at the clock, Myka hesitated between going back to her work, going to sleep, or baking bread. She felt an incredible urge to knead her hands in the dough, of running her fingers through its silky strands and bring it to her lips... Myka shook her dream away and pulled the flour from the cupboard.

When Sam rose the next morning, he found his wife asleep at the kitchen table and three fresh loaves of bread on the counter. Frowning over the fact that she'd chosen to sleep at the hard table, rather than in the bed with him, Sam left for work, slamming the door behind him.

A week later, Myka was becoming exhausted. She was working from dawn to dusk, and barely sleeping every night. The house was as spotless as ever, Amanda's first dress was going great and she had a new story ready. She had gone to Featherhead to get the fabric for Amanda's dress and had brought back several samples for Helena, which she had left with Claudia. She hadn't seen Helena and she hadn't had news from her either.

Sam hadn't played cards in almost two weeks, much to Myka's relief. He was even working at the pub four nights a week to compensate his lack of hours at the bank. Things were less tense between the couple, which helped a lot. Sam had recognized that he had made a mistake, and Myka was making a serious effort at forgiving him.

Myka was carefully sewing the poplin of Amanda's dress when a knock at the front door startled her, and she pricked her index with her needle. She went to open the door with her finger still in her mouth to attenuate the pain, her eyes widening as she saw who her guest was. "Helena! I... I mean Miss Wells. Good evening!"

Helena smelled the blood and took a deep breath to stay in control. Forcing a smile onto her face, she returned, "Mrs. Martino, good evening to you as well. May I come in?"

"Yes!" Flushing at her lack of manners, Myka stepped back and gestured for her client to enter, replying, "Yes, of course."

Once Helena was inside, Myka closed the door behind them and led the way to the kitchen, inquiring, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Helena too distracted by the delicious smell of blood to focus on Myka's question. She hadn't fed in over a week and would need to do it soon.

Frowning as her companion failed to answer, Myka turned to the other woman, asking, "Miss Wells? Are you alright?"

Helena refocused her attention on Myka, nodding. "Yes I am quite well. A cup of tea would be lovely, but I insist you have one as well. You look tired."

Myka put the kettle on the stove and sat opposite of Helena. "What brings you here tonight?"

"I came to apologize." Meeting Myka's gaze, Helena's remorse shone in her lovely dark eyes as she stated, "My behavior last week was rude and quite inappropriate. I came to propose we start our relationship over."

"There's no need to apologize." Waving away the apology, Myka added, "I shouldn't have been so forthcoming. You were right to put me back in my place. I shan't forget it again."

"Oh Myka, I'm sorry… This is exactly what I didn't want for us!" Placing her hand over the other woman's, Helena explained, "I've never had a friend, so I didn't realize that you were offering me your friendship, so I reacted the way I'd been taught since I was born. But I do wish to be your friend. If…If you want me."

"Of course I want you!" Myka said with great enthusiasm, before she instantly calmed down, embarrassed. "I mean, yes, I would like to be your friend."

Helena relaxed in relief, a large smile on her face. "Splendid! Now tell me, darling, why are you so tired?"

Myka had a little smile for her. "Because my new friend is keeping me quite busy with the new wardrobe she ordered. I have to draw twenty dresses and that's just for starters. Speaking of which, did Claudia gave you the samples I sent you? I need to know which fabric you want. Oh, and I will need your measurements."

The kettle started screaming and Myka went to prepare the tea, missing Helena's reaction to her words. "Good grief I did not wish to put you into an early grave when I asked for your assistance! You should rest, I can wait."

Myka came back with the mugs and a tired smile. "Unfortunately I can't. Sam and I have a great debt to pay, so I need to work as much as I can. It's alright, I've never needed much sleep anyway. Did you look at the samples?"

Nodding absently, Helena took a sip of her tea and tasted the small drop of blood that Myka had unknowingly left on the rim of the cup. Helena closed her eyes and let out a moan.

Myka looked at her and bit her bottom lip. Why was that sound affecting her so much? Helena looked… ecstatic. Myka had never seen someone enjoy tea so much, and to be honest with herself, she found it a bit attractive. Helena opened her eyes and looked at her. "What?"

Myka cleared her throat and took a big sip to have time to recover. "The fabric samples I sent you? Did you get them, and did you make a choice so I know what to buy next time I go to Featherhead?"

"Yes. Yes I have." Tamping her hunger down, Helena added, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I was quite busy. I have them here."

For the next hour, the two women discussed muslin, batiste and crape; enjoying their tea as they did so. Myka took extensive notes on what Helena wanted for each dress.

"Alright, I will make a list of what you will need to buy in Featherhead and where to go to have your measurements taken and your undergarments made. Once your fabric order is ready, I will go pick it up and start on the first dress."

Helena looked uncomfortable. She got on her feet and started pacing.

Frowning at the woman's sudden reaction, she questioned, "Helena? Is there a problem?"

Helena stopped her pacing to look at the beautiful woman at the table. "I'm afraid going to Featherhead is not possible for me. Could you do it?"

Myka's eyes widened at the request. "Go to Featherhead? Ahh... I could but how am I supposed to order three corsets if they don't have your measurements?"

"That's what I meant, darling. Could you take my measurements and then order the corsets? And also order all the fabrics and necessary equipment you shall need." Winking at the seamstress, Helena declared, "Money shan't be a problem. I will send Miss Donovan to help you."

"Oh!" Shaking her head at the misunderstanding, Myka then nodded, replying, "Yes, I could do that. But at one point you will need to try the corsets on to be sure they fit you properly."

Helena started pacing again. She was starting to get hungrier, and focusing on the conversation was becoming difficult. Forcing herself to concentrate, she said, "When the time comes, I'm sure we'll find a solution. Now, should you measure me now, or is it getting too late? Your husband won't like that I'm keeping you away from him so late."

Myka took the mugs and the kettle to the sink. "Sam's not here. He's working at the pub tonight. but I expect him to be home in about two hours. In fact, I'm waiting up for him before I go to bed, so I have plenty of time to take your measurements now. I think it would be best if we go to our bedroom. I have a folding screen in there, so you can undress privately."

Helena stopped her pacing. Undress? Mmm... this could be very interesting. Smiling brightly, she ordered, "Lead the way!"

They went upstairs, and into the bedroom, where Myka showed Helena the screen and where she could put her clothes. Then she gave her a blanket to cover herself and left to get her measuring tape, a piece of paper and a quill.

Helena undressed quickly and couldn't suppress a sigh of relief when she took off her corset. The woman she had taken it from was smaller than she was and it was hard to breathe with it.

Myka came back as Helena was draping the blanket around one shoulder like a toga. She wasn't modest about her body, but she had a feeling that Myka would be.

My called, "Are you decent?"

Helena kept her witty answer for herself, and walked away from the screen. Myka led her next to the chair where she had placed her things. She took her measuring tape and started to work quietly. Myka measured Helena's shoulder and arm both in length and width, noticing that Helena's skin was abnormally cold and pale, but didn't say a word. Then she delicately tossed Helena's hair back to measure her neck and she felt something stuck in the long locks. The object fell to the floor with a soft thud. Myka picked up the square locket which had opened on impact. She couldn't help herself and quickly peeked inside to find the painting of a young girl smiling at her. Myka's eyes sought Helena's and she was surprised to find the woman distraught, with tears in her eyes.

"It's my daughter. Was. My Christina." Taking a shuddering breathe in an effort to calm herself, Helena whispered, "She... was taken from me ten years ago."

Myka closed the locket and attached it back around Helena's neck. "Was she sick for a long time?"

Helena's eyes hardened at the memory. "She was murdered by a horrible man who managed to escape justice."

Myka took Helena's hand in hers, softly caressing it in comfort. "I'm very sorry; I can't imagine your pain."

Helena tried to smile bravely at her, but failed to prevent her tears from falling. Myka walked to her nightstand and took out a clean handkerchief that she then gave to Helena. Once the tears were dried, Myka took her measuring tape and went back to business. The neck was measured quickly then she measured Helena's whole frame.

Pausing with the measure in her hand, Myka asked, "Would you prefer to keep the blanket on for the rest? I know some women find it uncomfortable to be nearly nude in front of others, so I offer the choice."

Helena saw the opportunity and took it. She let go of the blanket and let it slide down her body, waiting for Myka's reaction. Being the daughter of a seamstress and then an apprentice and a seamstress herself, Myka had seen her fair share of almost naked women. But she had to admit that Helena was gorgeous. Helena stood tall, very conscious of Myka's eyes on her and the effect she had. Myka's pulse was slightly faster and her breathing had accelerated as well. Ever the professional, Myka snapped out of her contemplation to finish her job.

Soon she had the measurements for Helena's chest, waist, hips, breasts and back. She was trying her best to stay concentrated on the task at hand but she kept getting distracted. Then she got on her knees to get the measurements of Helena's legs and she ended up with her face very close to Helena's undergarment. Helena smiled inwardly and stopped herself just before she pushed Myka's head to where she wanted it. She had to be careful.

Now uncomfortable, Myka hurried with the measurements and rose to her feet once more. She turned her back to Helena to write down the numbers, calling, "You can dress. Do you need help with your corset?"

_'_ _Not for putting it on, my dear. Only to take it off,'_  Helena wanted to say but she shook her head before realizing that Myka couldn't see the action. Clearing her throat she replied, "No."

Turning with a smile, Myka nodded, advising, "Very well, I will wait for you downstairs."

Myka gathered her material and left the room without a backwards glance. In the kitchen, she looked out the window and waited for Helena to come back to the kitchen. She felt... she didn't know how she felt. There was a deep longing for something unknown and there was some unusual wetness between her legs.

"Myka?"

Myka jumped when she felt Helena's hand on her arm.

Frowning at her new-found friend, Helena asked, "Are you alright? You look pale."

Myka flashed her a small smile. "Yes. I think the fatigue is just starting to catch up with me."

"Oh!" Turning back to the table, Helena reached for her cloak, declaring, "I must take my leave then."

"Yes, it is quite late." Myka escorted her to the door, pausing to add, "I will come to you in a few days with the first patterns."

Helena walked outside the house but stayed close to the door. "Thank you for this lovely evening, Myka. We should do it again soon."

Their faces were very close and Myka's breath had quickened again. "Indeed. It was very... informative. I shall see you in a few days. Goodnight Helena."

Helena looked longingly at Myka's lips but decided to do nothing. "Goodnight Myka."

She turned around and left. True, she could have forced Myka to submit to her will, take what she wanted from the delectable woman and finally move on, but it wouldn't have been as much fun as slowly seducing Myka; to have her succumb to her charms of her own free will. Helena had felt Myka's discomfort and arousal, and the thought that someone else was going to enjoy the fruits of her labor annoyed her greatly. Sensing the hunger coming back to taunt her, Helena went to look for someone to satisfy her needs.

The streets were mostly deserted at this time of the night, but she easily found a strong man who was coming out of the pub. The place made her think of Myka because she had mentioned her husband was working there tonight. The thought reawakened her annoyance at not having Myka for her own, and she hurried toward the man. Soon she was drinking from his jugular while he was holding onto her. At one point, the man tried to squeeze Helena's breasts, but he was too weak and held on to her locket, which snapped from the tension on the fine chain.

For the second time that night, Helena thought about her daughter and this time it filled her with rage. She sank her teeth deeper into the man's throat and rejoiced in his cries of pain.

When Sam came out of the pub that night, he heard a faint whine but chose not to investigate. He really wanted to get home fast and be with his wife. To his great surprise, she was very responsive that night and demanded more than she ever had. Neither of them slept much that night.

The second body was found two days later, drained of all its blood. The town was now slipping into general concern. Univille was a quiet town and two brutal murders so close one to another were a great perturbation. Many people were now carrying weapons when they were outside. Despite Sam's protestations, Myka was amongst them and she left the house that Thursday night with her Smith & Wesson safely tucked in her bag.

When she gave her latest story to Amanda, the blonde woman looked uncomfortable.

Narrowing her eyes at her friend, Myka demanded, "Is there a problem?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Amanda replied, "Listen, Myka... We've received several complaints about the stories since the latest murder. People don't want to read horror stories anymore. We're going to take this one because we needed one more for the book, but... unless you can write something else; we won't buy stories from you anymore. I'm sorry."

Myka wasn't very surprised by the situation. "I understand. To be honest, it has been hard to write lately. Maybe I should take a break."

"Maybe if you tried to write something less dark?" Nibbling at her lower lip, Amanda suggested, "An adventure, or maybe a romance story?"

"I'll think about it." Moving towards the door, Myka called, "Goodnight Amanda!"

"Goodnight Myka!" Following the other woman to the door, Amanda watched her slip into the night, returning, "Be careful!"

Myka left the newspaper office and slowly walked home. She hadn't lied to Amanda; it had been hard to write about gloomy things since she had seen her first real dead body. But she knew she couldn't stop writing. She would have to seriously think about her friend's suggestion.

She was walking by Mrs. Donovan's boarding house when she heard a moan of pain. She didn't hesitate, taking her gun from her bag. She kept walking slowly towards the noise, ignoring the voice inside that told her to run.

As she turned the corner, gun first, she saw two people illuminated by the full moon. It looked like a lover's embrace but it became clear that the person behind was harming the other. Myka approached carefully.

The person in back raised their head to look at her. Myka recognized Helena, whose mouth was covered in blood. Smiling as she licked her lips, Helena's fangs gleamed in the moonlight, her words husky as she whispered, " _Hello Darling_."

\-----------------------------------------

Yes, I AM evil... muahahahahahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: It seems like my reference to another show was too subtle in chapter 4 so I'm leaving the contest open until someone finds the answer. Let's play another round in this chapter. There is a reference to another show in this chapter, not the same as chapter 4, the first person who sends me the answer via  **PM**  will get to read chapter 6 before everyone else! A special thank you to: mels_angelbard, FaBber0oZ, hotandcoldwulf, badwolfkaily, crazycat9449, and evoite.

Myka hadn't moved, her gun still pointed at Helena. She couldn't believe her eyes. Helena looked at her intensely, her voice steady as she requested, "Please, lower your weapon and don't move."

Myka was completely powerless to do anything else. She could only watch helplessly as her arm lowered and dropped the gun. Helena smiled at her and went back to her feeding, Myka couldn't help but watch with both horror and fascination. Helena continued drinking for a few minutes and then released her grip on the man's throat. She kept her hold on him as she slowly licked the wound she had inflicted. Her saliva had healing properties, the same as her blood, but less potent. Once the wound was healed, Helena whispered a few words in the man's ear and released him. The man left quietly, stumbling slightly as Helena slowly approached Myka. Her cultured tones softly questioned, "Are you afraid, Darling?"

Myka started to nod, but then stopped and shook her head. Helena drew closer.

"And why not? Did you like what you saw?" She trailed her fingers down Myka's face, along her jaw and down her neck. "Did it make you feel... tight?" She circled Myka, leaning in to sniff her hair, whispering, "Did it make you feel wet?"

Myka closed her eyes, appreciating Helena's fingers despite herself. Helena's fingers were cold but they felt like feathers on her skin. Shaking her head, she whispered, "I know you won't hurt me."

Helena placed a delicate kiss on Myka's neck. "And how do you know?"

Myka reopened her eyes and dared to meet Helena's. "You've had several opportunities to hurt me since we met and you didn't."

Helena smiled. "You are a very clever woman. If I let you go, will you hurt me?"

Myka shook her head again. Helena released her influence on her body but stayed very close and kept her under a calming mood.

Finding herself finally free of Helena's control over her body, Myka demanded, "What are you going to do to me?"

Helena was silent for several seconds before asking, "Is your husband home?"

With a shake of her head, Myka replied, "He's working at the pub tonight."

Helena's smile widened. "Let's go to your house then."

Helena linked their arms and led her to the Martino's house. Once inside, they went to the living room and sat on opposite couches. Myka was a bit nervous but was doing her best not to show it.

"I would assume you have a lot of questions, Darling." Folding her hands primly in her lap, Helena encouraged, "Go ahead… Ask anything you want."

Unable to control the words, Myka blurted, "What are you?"

"I am a vampire." Allowing a few seconds for the words to sink in, Helena then elaborated, "I walk in the night, I sleep during the day and I feed on the blood of humans."

Struggling to maintain her composure as the other woman spoke of things she'd only read of in books, Myka questioned, "Why are you here?"

Helena had a little smile. "To talk with you. To make you understand."

Frowning, Myka demanded, "Why are you in Univille?"

Shrugging, Helena simply replied, "I'm hiding."

Myka sighed. "I think it would be faster if you started from the beginning, Helena."

"Righty-oh then." Settling back against the couch to make herself more comfortable, Helena began, "My parents were turned in 1455 at the beginning of the War of the Roses. They did quite a bit of carnage during the war. I'm afraid I don't know much about who turned them or why. They always remained quiet on the subject. I was born in 1533 during the reign of Henry the VIII. A birth is very rare amongst vampires and my parents were thrilled. I think I can say that I had a normal life… Well, as normal as it can be for a vampire. Then, twenty years ago I found myself with child after I got careless with a mortal. If my own existence is rather special, Christina's was, for a lack of a better term, a miracle. Since she wasn't exactly a vampire or a human she could be awake during the day and even go outside if it was raining. She could eat food, but she required blood as well. She was the most wonderful child, curious about everything and so full of life."

Helena suddenly rose to her feet and started pacing. Thinking about how happy Christina had made her always brought out the worst in her.

"Vampires are predators for humans, so of course we are hunted. There is one man who's been particularly good at killing my people in the last few years. When he learned about Christina's existence, he made it his personal crusade to destroy her. She was an abomination for him, a monster. During the day, Christina would stay with Sophie, her nanny, while my parents and I were sleeping. One night, we woke up and the castle was abnormally quiet. I found Christina's body sprawled outside my bedroom, a wooden stake through her heart and her head cut off. Her little hand was stretched as if she had been trying to reach my room in her despair... trying to reach me. My daughter was murdered mere feet from me and I didn't even wake up. What kind of mother would sleep while her child was being slaughtered, I ask you?"

Helena started crying softly. Myka went to her and hugged her tightly. Helena broke down into heart-wrenching sobs. Myka continued to hold her in her arms and slowly caressed the other woman's back to soothe her.

When Helena finally calmed down, Myka gently led her back to the couch.

"I'll go make us some tea."

Helena laughed wryly, offering, "I'd prefer something stronger, Darling."

Nodding in understanding, Myka went to the cupboard and poured them each a brandy. Funny how she always ended up drinking brandy when life was shaking her up. Helena took the glass from her hand and drank it all at once. Myka drank hers more slowly, sipping the liquor as she questioned, "So you can drink alcohol like us?"

Helena nodded. "Yes. I can eat and drink like you do, but it doesn't satisfy me as blood does."

Myka's eyes were full of wonder as she confessed, "I feel like I have so many things to learn from you."

"All in due time, Darling." Meeting Myka's eyes, Helena continued, "But I must warn you, I am dangerous. After... after Christina's death, I went mad. I created a bloodbath throughout Europe for nine years, chasing the one man responsible for my pain, and being chased by him in return. I don't remember much of that time. One night I didn't manage to find shelter on time for the sunrise and I got severely burned. I was already badly injured by my last encounter with the Hunter and my lack of feeding. I burst into a woman's home with flames all over my body. The woman, Leena, was a witch and she knew who and what I was. She nursed me back to health with her magic and cow's blood. She saved my life. I went back to my parents' castle with her, but she left after a while; fearing for her safety because my father didn't take too kindly to having a mortal on the premises. Then he decided to marry me to a man named Walter Sykes. I couldn't bear the thought of being _owned_  by anyone, especially not that awful man. So I ran away and I came to a place where I know he will never find me."

Myka was intrigued. "Why here? Why not a big city, like New York?"

Helena rose and crossed to pour herself another brandy.

"I did live in New York for a while. But I felt it was still too close to England. So I chose to go to San Francisco. This town is only a stop on my journey. I was only going to stay for a few days, but something kept me here."

Myka thought for a moment about what Helena had just told her. "You are the one responsible for the two horrible murders," she said softly.

Helena replaced Myka under the calming influence that she had dropped when she had lost control of her nerves. As the other woman relaxed, Helena replied, "Yes. Regretful incidents on both occasions. I lost control."

Myka's tone was soft, almost monotone as she inquired, "Are you going to surrender to the Sheriff?"

Helena shook her head. "It would get me killed. Are you going to denounce me?"

"No." Fighting the soothing control that was flooding her mind, Myka stated, "I'm sure that if I did, no one would believe me and then you would kill me. When are you leaving for San Francisco?"

Helena sighed. "As soon as you're done with my new clothes."

Myka frowned. "You do realize it's going to take some time? Maybe even months?"

"It's alright, I can wait." Offering a secretive smile, Helena added, "I feel quite safe here."

Myka gave her a small smile. "May I ask you a favor?"

Quirking a delicate eyebrow, Helena returned, "Anything, Darling."

"I know... I know you have to feed on... on us to survive, but..." Shaking her head as she met Helena's eyes, she ordered, "But no more killing."

Helena nodded. "I will be careful. Now, I should probably leave before your husband gets here."

"Wait!" Breaking Helena's control over her body, Myka jumped to her feet, demanding, "Aren't you going to erase my memories? So I'm not a threat to you?"

Helena walked up to her and gently caressed her cheek. "I'm going to do something I rarely do, Myka. I'm going to trust you."

Helena kissed Myka's cheek and left.

Without Helena's calming influence, Myka felt her pulse and her breath quicken as panic started to rise. Had she really been talking to a vampire? A real monster who had killed countless people? And had she mentioned a witch? How was that even possible? Maybe she should go see the sheriff and let justice prevail. But if she did that, Helena would probably kill her. And she had promised she wouldn't do that. But what  _could_  she do?

' _I'm going to do something I rarely do, Myka. I'm going to trust you._ ' Helena's last words before she left were clear in Myka's mind. If Helena was going to trust her, maybe she should do the same. She had a walking and talking History book in her life, she should take advantage of it. Maybe she could even use Helena's knowledge to write a new series of stories.

Feeling the need to focus her sudden energy into something and to think, Myka went to the kitchen and took out the flour from the cupboard.

"Baking bread again?" Sam asked when he got home several hours later. "You do a lot of that lately."

Jumping at his voice, Myka whirled around, exclaiming, "Sam! You scared me! And I'm craving for freshly baked bread that's all."

Sam placed himself behind his wife, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I have a craving for you..."

Myka rubbed her cheek against Sam's.

"I know, but I have to finish this if I want it raised when I get up." Smiling at him over her shoulder, she added, "It shouldn't be very long."

Sam let his hands go down to Myka's stomach. "I'd rather work on raising this."

"Oh I think it will rise on its own..."

Sam paused for a moment while Myka kept kneading the dough. "Do you mean... Are you... You are, aren't you!"

Nodding, Myka replied, "I'm not sure, yet. But I think so, yeah."

Sam made Myka turn around and hugged her tightly. Myka hugged him back as much as she could with her hands still filled with dough.

Nuzzling her neck, Sam murmured, "I love you Myka."

Myka didn't reply and let Sam kiss her. As Sam left to go to bed, Myka kept kneading the dough angrily, silently wondering why she had just lied to her husband about the thing he wanted the most. She went to bed half an hour later without having found an answer.

Over the next month, Myka and Helena's friendship became stronger. Helena would visit almost every night and they would talk for hours while Myka was sewing. Myka had been to Featherhead to order Helena's corsets and undergarments. She had almost fought with Miss Chelsea who had insisted that Helena had to come to get her measurements taken. Myka had stayed firm and threatened to have the clothes made elsewhere if Miss Chelsea didn't want to work with the measurements she had taken. The threat of the loss of such a large order worked, and everything went smoothly after that.

Myka had finished Amanda's dress and was almost done with Helena's first. She still hadn't figured out what to do about the lie she had told Sam, but she knew she still had some time in front of her.

Helena loved having a friend to whom she could confide in. She felt freer than she had in years. But she wanted more from the young American and didn't hesitate to flirt with her, sometimes even outrageously. Myka wasn't exactly responsive but she didn't condone it either.

One night during a fitting, Myka ended up exactly in the same position that had embarrassed her a few weeks back but this time she stayed on task and didn't blush. She even went so far as touching Helena's upper thigh to adjust the garter belt.

Helena helped her on her feet and looked at her. Myka held her gaze and bit on her bottom lip. Helena replaced a loose lock of hair behind Myka's ear then trailed her finger along her jaw and lifted Myka's chin slightly.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

She closed her eyes and delicately placed her lips on Myka's. Myka didn't hesitate and kissed her back. It was soft, softer than she had imagined, but it was so good.

When they separated, Helena opened her eyes to see that Myka had tears in hers.

Tears choked her as she whispered, "I can't Helena. This is wrong."

Helena felt tears forming in her eyes and falling on her cheeks. "You've been taught this is wrong, but it's natural."

"Love is love, but a vow is a promise, Helena." Swiping angrily at the tears on her cheeks, Myka clarified, "It's wrong because I'm married, not because you're a woman."

Helena took Myka's left hand in hers. "And if you weren't?"

"Then I would give you everything that I am, but I  _am_  married." Shaking her head, she offered, "I'm sorry Helena."

Helena let go of Myka's hand and dried her own tears. "It is I who is sorry Myka. I should probably go; I have to feed before dawn."

Helena quickly went to change while Myka was cleaning up and trying to stay calm. Helena left without a word or a backward glance.

Myka burst into tears and crashed to the ground, certain that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. She wondered how things could have become so complicated in her life and how she was going to fix it. Exhaustion made her surrender to sleep, curled in on herself on the floor.

She was awaked a few hours later by loud banging on the front door. A bit disoriented, she got up and went to answer. Pete was standing on the other side looking very serious.

Forcing a smile onto her face and fake cheeriness into her voice, she said, "Pete! Good morning! Come in!"

Pete followed her inside and closed the door behind him.

Leading the man towards the kitchen, she questioned, "Did you come to see if I had a new story for you? I think I might. It's the story of two couples, John and River Smith and Rory and Amy Williams, and they..." Seeing the seriousness on his face, she froze, demanding, "What? What's wrong?"

Pete silently took her hand, leading her the rest of the way into the kitchen. Pointing to a chair, he suggested, "I think you'll need to sit down before you hear what I have to say."

Myka obeyed, panic rising in her chest. Pete sat next to her and took her hands in his. Emotion clogged his throat as he attempted to speak, and he shook his head as the words refused to come forth.

Worry and frustration warred within her, and smacking her hand on the table, Myka demanded, "What is it Pete? What's happened?"

Remorse filled the man's face as he stated, "Myka... they... they found another body this morning. A... dismembered body. And… And it's Sam."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I would like to congratulate Mileminnie for winning my little contest for chapter 5! Big applause for I'mgonnahavetoprocessthis for playing too! Contest for chapter 4 is still happening so put on your thinking caps!

**I would like to thank The Gryffin for making me realize there are no PM possible on this site and to invite this person to send me a message via Tumblr (http://arielhedgehog.tumblr.com/) to get the chance to read chapter 7 before it's posted.**

A special thanks to: hotandcoldwulf, The Gryffin, Martho, the ever loyal FaBbEr0oZ, Avanwolf, acaperfectbeautyqueen, badwolfkaily, and of course Mileminnie and I'mgonnahavetoprocessthis !

One chapter and the epilogue left after this one and I promise I finish with a bang! :)

 

The living room and the kitchen were full of people, most of them throwing glances of sympathy towards Myka who was sitting on the couch, her hands clenched tightly around a handkerchief. The last three days had been a blur. The women had been huddled up together, while the men went hunting for the savage beast that was terrorizing the town and killing off people. Amanda had taken charge of things at the Martino's house while the new pastor's wife, Vanessa, stayed with Myka. Sam had been buried that morning, and Myka had been numb for most of the funeral.

Myka wanted nothing more than for all of the people to leave. She wanted to be left alone to deal with her thoughts, to understand what had happened. She wanted to tell the men that she knew where, and what, the beast was. She was tired of people smiling sadly at her, telling her everything would be fine.

The men came back empty handed. Amanda made sure they were fed and then sent them home. The last people left were the Lattimers, and Pastor Nielsen and his wife. Pete was exhausted by all of the futile hunting he had done in the last three days and kept drinking coffee to stay awake.

His tone gentle, the pastor inquired, "What are you going to do now Myka? Are you going to go back to Colorado?"

Shaking her head slightly, Myka flatly replied, "I can't. I still have a debt to pay."

"But how will you do that? You don't have Sam to do that anymore," Pastor Nielsen reminded softly.

"I don't know! I'll figure it out!" Myka yelled then stormed upstairs.

Pete wanted to follow her, but Amanda stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Leave her. She needs to be alone now."

Frowning at his wife, Pete asked. "Pastor Nielsen has a point, Amanda. Who will take care of her now?"

"We will," Vanessa said firmly. "She will come live with us and we'll take care of her until she's back on her feet"

"Myka can take of herself!" Amanda protested, adding, "And maybe we should actually consult Myka before making decisions for her?"

"No. Vanessa is right." Nodding sagely, secure in his position in the community, Pastor Nielsen declared, "We will take care of her. It's settled."

In her room, Myka was staring at the ceiling. Her emotions were all scrambled and she didn't know what to think anymore. When she had learned about Sam's death, Myka had felt sad, angry and filled with grief. But she had also felt relieved and guilty for doing so.

Staring at the ceiling as the house slowly quieted around her, Myka felt a tear trickle from her eye and down into her hair. A tear, not for the man she'd buried that morning, but for the woman that had become her best friend.

Swiping angrily at the moisture, Myka rolled onto her side and wondered how the woman that had kissed her so softly could have betrayed her so harshly. How could Helena have betrayed her by killing her husband, destroying the life she'd had, making the brush of their lips now seem so cheap?

It was all her fault. Had she not wished not to be married, Helena wouldn't have killed him so they could be together. But they could never be together. Not after what Helena had done. And she needed to know that.

Myka rose from the bed and went downstairs. She put on her coat, scarf, boots, hat and gloves.

Amanda's voice stopped her in her tracks as the other woman demanded, "Myka? Where are you going?"

Silently cursing under her breath, Myka turned around to face her friend. "I need to get some fresh air. I'm going for a walk."

"What? With that beast outside?" Horror filled Amanda's face as she cried, "Are you crazy? You're staying here!"

Myka took her bag with her gun inside. "I said I'm going for a walk. I'll be fine Amanda."

Hurt and anger warred on Amanda's face as she growled, "Fine! But don't expect me to be here when you get back!"

Myka slammed the door behind her and started walking through the cold night. Snow was creaking under her boots and the crisp air felt good in Myka's lungs. She walked for a while and reached Mrs. Donovan's boarding house.

She knocked and waited by the door for a few minutes before Claudia came to answer.

The young woman's eyes widened in surprise, and stepping aside, she exclaimed, "Mrs. Martino! Come in! What are you doing here this late?"

Myka's tone was emotionless as she replied, "I have to see her. Please. May I see her? Is she here?"

"She's upstairs in her room… I think." Sighing, Claudia added, "I haven't seen her in three days, I'm getting worried she will go too hungry."

Myka froze in the middle of taking off her coat, her eyes rising to meet Claudia's as she demanded, "You... you know?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that I know. And I'd like to keep it that way." Shrugging, Claudia defended, "She takes care of me so I take care of her… Please, follow me."

Myka quickly took off her coat and hat and left her things on a chair in the hall. Claudia led Myka to Helena's room and left her by the door. Myka didn't bother to knock and went inside. Helena was standing in the corner of the room, her back to the door. Upon hearing the door close, she slowly turned around to face the woman who had put her existence into turmoil.

Myka ran up to her and kissed her senseless. Helena held her tightly, kissing her back fiercely. Then Myka pushed Helena and slapped her as hard as she could. Helena growled at her, her canines long and sharp just like they had been when Helena had been feeding.

"Why? Why did you kill him? Why?" With each question, Myka poked at Helena's torso with her index finger. "Why did you have to destroy everything? Why?"

Myka broke down into sobs, tears rolling down her cheeks. Helena changed back to her normal self and took her in her arms. The vampire gently guided the writer to her bed and made her sit down. Helena rocked Myka and caressed her hair soothingly like she had done so many years ago when her daughter was upset.

Myka cried for a long time. She hadn't cried much in the last three days and now the dam had been ruptured and everything had to spill. When she finally calmed down, she was exhausted. She was tempted to crawl on the bed and sleep but she owed it to Sam not to lay with his killer, no matter how much she cared for her.

She disentangled herself from Helena's arms and rose shakily to her feet as she dried her last tears. "I should go home. This was a bad idea... Adieu Helena."

"Myka wait." Holding a beseeching hand out to Myka, Helena begged, "Please… Let me explain!"

"Explain? There's nothing to explain, Helena." Emotion filled the words Myka flung at the other woman. "You killed my husband because you were under the delusion that we could be together this way. Well guess what, we will  _never_ be together! Ever!"

"Myka, wait!" Wrapping her long fingers around the other woman's arm, Helena's eyes shimmered with tears as she whispered, "It wasn't me. You have to believe me that it wasn't me! As much as I want you; as much as my body craves to be next to yours, I would never betray what you mean to me by murdering your husband!"

Stiffening as she looked pointedly down at the hand on her arm, Myka waited until Helena had released her to meet the other woman's eyes, quietly demanding, "How can you expect me to believe that? Those men; my  _husband_ , were mutilated, Helena! You've told me what you are; what you're capable of, and you expect me to believe that you aren't responsible? I may be a woman, but I'm no simpleton! One minute I tell you that I'd be with you if I wasn't married, the next you tell me you have to leave to feed. The next morning my husband, the man in your way, is found dead, dismembered and all the blood in his body was drained!"

"I swear on my daughter's grave that I did not commit these atrocities on your husband. When I left you three nights ago I came here and fed on a travelling man who left the next day. Alive!" Dropping her hand to her side, Helena threw her shoulders back, adding, "I would sooner walk into the noonday sun, than to hurt you in this manner, Myka. I cannot explain why my heart has chosen to attach itself to you, but not even in pure selfishness would I murder an innocent man on the off-chance that you might overcome your societal expectations and return my sentiments."

Myka lowered her head, softly confessing, "I do return your sentiments,"

"Then how can you accuse me of this?" Crossing her arms over her chest, Helena stalked back to the window, peering out at the snow-covered ground as she harshly stated, "I may have done terrible things in my past, but I would never hurt you that way... If you can't believe that my words are true, it is best we end our association now, Mrs. Martino."

Myka felt lost. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. She was torn between Sam and Helena and she didn't know what to do. Raising a hand to her head to rub at her throbbing temple, she stammered, "I... I need time to think. I… I'm so… so exhausted... I can't think straight!"

"Then go... Rest. Get your head and your affairs straight." Meeting Myka's confused gaze,, Helena quietly added, "When you realize that I didn't kill your husband, you know where to find me."

Myka nodded then left the room. Downstairs, she put on her coat and put her hat, scarf and gloves in her bag. Claudia arrived as she was about to step outside. "You're leaving already? What happened?"

"I shouldn't have come, this was a bad idea." Motioning towards the door, she added, "I'm going home."

Reaching for her own coat, Claudia replied, "Wait I'm going with you."

Shaking her head, Myka said, "I need to be alone Claudia."

Myka left rapidly. The temperature had dropped by several degrees since Myka had arrived but she didn't stop to button her coat or put on her scarf or her hat and gloves. She didn't want to give Claudia time to catch up with her.

She heard footsteps behind her but before she could turn around to chastise Claudia for her unwelcome company, she felt someone grab her from behind and a deep pain on the left side of her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Well this is the end of our journey. I hope you liked it! A huge thank you to: Martho, FaBber0oZ, john6lisa, mileminnie, badwolfkaily, and crazycat9449. There is a small reference in this chapter but it's so subtle that I'll leave you a hint: it has to do with one of Jaime Murray's role. Thank for reading and until next time! :)

When Myka regained consciousness, she felt very weak and her neck was throbbing. She tried to get up but her legs wouldn't support her weight. She tried to look around to figure out where she was but the pain in her neck was too much for her to move.

Darkness was close to claiming her again and Myka fought it with all her might. Licking her dry lips, she tried to speak, "Hel...na..."

"I'm sure she'll be here any seconds now," a deep masculine voice said. "I made sure she saw me taking her pet."

The emptiness pressed in on her as a voice echoed through the room. "She is not my pet and get away from her!"

Myka smiled faintly, surrendering herself to the welcoming darkness. Helena entered the Donovan's almost empty barn and faced her enemy.

"I should have known you were the one who murdered Sam." Disgust filled Helena's tone, as she shook her head, muttering, "I should have left this town weeks ago. Step away from Myka this instant and I'll go back home with you and marry you."

Walter Sykes took Myka's limp body in his arms and then looked defiantly at Helena.

"Oh, you will come home with me and you will marry me and obey me." Offering the brunette a smile filled with maliciousness, Sykes trailed his fingers along Myka's ravaged neck, adding "But I will not step away from such a delicious meal."

Sykes planted his teeth back in Myka's neck and drank more of her blood.

Helena ran up to them and pulled Myka away from Sykes, which tore a part of Myka's flesh around her wound. Helena tried to place her gently on the ground but Sykes tackled her and Myka's body fell to the ground like a rag doll.

The two vampires started fighting and neither of them was holding back their blows.

Myka was fading in and out of consciousness. She could see Helena fighting with the blond man who had attacked her. Helena's nose was bleeding and her dress was torn in several places. The blond man had claw marks on his upper chest and he hit Helena on the jaw.

When Myka opened her eyes again, the blond man was biting Helena's throat. Helena was clawing at his neck to get him off her. Myka tried to get up to help her but the darkness swallowed her again.

Helena kneed Sykes in the groin and threw him against across the barn. She was weaker but she knew she had to fight to stay alive to save Myka. Spotting a pitchfork in a haystack, Helena elaborated a plan and put it into action.

"She's almost dead, you know. You can't save her." Taunting the woman that had scorned him, Sykes sneered, "Why would you want to save her? She's food."

Helena couldn't see Sykes but she could hear him circling her.

Tossing her hair back, she snarled, "She's the one I love, but you already know that, or you wouldn't have killed her husband or attacked her otherwise."

"To be fair, at first I thought he was the one you loved." Sykes' tone faded in and out as he moved around the barn, taunting, "I watched you for two whole weeks and you went to that house almost every single night. I thought you were spending your time with him.  _That's_  why I killed him. But tonight I realized that I had made a mistake. You weren't cavorting with him, you were cavorting with her! You are mine Helena,  _mine_! I won't let you be touch by someone else, let alone a pesky Human!"

Sykes came from behind Helena, aiming for her head. Helena had expected his move and rolled on the ground to avoid him, getting closer to the haystack. She grabbed the pitchfork's handle and broke it. Sykes saw her move and jumped on her. Helena placed her stake upward and drove it right into his chest. Sykes stumbled backward, looking at the stake. He put his right hand on it and pulled.

Helena watched in horror as the wooden stick came out of her enemy's chest. Sykes brought the tip of the stake to his mouth and licked the blood.

"Missed," he snarled.

He dropped the stake to the ground and launched at Helena. She plunged to her side and Sykes fell into the hay. Helena quickly got to her feet and grabbed what was left of the pitchfork; planting its handle once again in Sykes' chest as he lunged towards her, this time right through his heart. Within seconds, Sykes body exploded in a cloud of dust.

Wrinkling her nose as though she smelled something foul, she declared, "Dead on, bastard!"

Tossing the pitchfork away, Helena hurried to Myka's side, feeling weak and very aware that dawn was coming soon. She didn't have much time. Myka was even weaker and Helena felt that her pulse was very slow and erratic. Helena placed Myka's head on her knees and gently touched the American's cheeks to awake her.

"Myka? Myka, my Darling, hang on." Tears trailed down the Helena's face as she whispered, "I might be able to save you, but I'm not sure it's going to work. Myka?"

Myka opened her eyes and smiled feebly at the Brit. "I... love... you..."

"I love you too, Darling. I can't live without you." Taking a deep breath, she met Myka's eyes, advising, "I will attempt something, but I've never done it before. It's going to hurt but I promise I'll make it better."

Helena delicately took Myka's broken wrist to her mouth and bit the swollen skin to draw the blood. Myka hissed under the pain but stayed still, waiting for the darkness to take her away from the pain. Helena drank Myka's blood carefully, not wanting to take it all. Then she released the broken appendage and tore the sleeve on her left arm with her teeth and bit her own wrist. The blood was rich, thick and flowing. Helena placed her wrist on Myka's mouth, begging, "Drink my love, drink!."

Myka obeyed first out of reflexes but soon willingly. Helena's blood felt like cold water after a hot and sunny day. Helena was caressing her hair, eyes closed, appreciating the feeling of Myka's lips on her skin. Only her acute senses made her open her eyes and turn around just in time to catch the quarrel coming at her.

"Step away from her."

Helena's eyes grew darker and her canines longer at the new threat. "You."

"Me."

Helena looked at the man who had been haunting her dreams for the last twenty-five years. "How long have you been here?"

"There's plenty of time for talking, Helena. Oh wait, there isn't, right?" Jerking his head towards the light seeping into the sky behind him, he taunted, "Dawn is coming and you... you'll be going. Forever. Now step away from Mrs. Martino!"

Helena gently placed Myka's head on the ground, unsure if her idea had worked. She rose shakily to her feet to face her opponent who kept his crossbow pointed at her. Taking a deep breath to steady her emotions, she inquired, "How did you find me?"

"I've been following your fiancé across Europe since you left. I arrived here about three weeks ago." A condescending sneer filled his face as he bragged, "These people had just lost their pastor a few days prior, so I had no problem making them believe I was the new pastor."

Helena started to move away from Myka as the man approached her.

"You lie, I would have known if a man named Arthur Weisfelt came to live here. And I would have fled immediately."

"That's why I told them my name was Arthur Nielsen. I've been watching you and your fiancé since I arrived." Glancing around the barn, he demanded, "I suppose he already left to hide?"

The Hunter was now directly in front of Myka, Helena opposite of him. The vampire smiled. "You could say that. Now I suggest you leave if you want to stay alive."

"Oh, I have no intention of leaving while you are still alive. I simply have to wait a few minutes and you will finally be dead." His smile turned self-assured and deadly as he added, "Just like your daughter ten years ago. You are an abomination and you will die!"

Helena's smile grew.

Rearing his head back at the woman's action, Arthur growled, "Smile all you want, the sun will be up in ten minutes and you will...AAAARGL!"

Myka sank her newly elongated canines into Nielsen's neck, drinking the Hunter's blood as fast as she could, desperate to calm her sudden hunger. Helena came to them, and with a smile, drank with her. The Hunter was quickly drained of all his blood. The two women dropped the body to the ground, looking at each other for several long seconds before crashing their lips together and kissing passionately. They separated as the sun rose.

Helena's eyes sparkled with moisture as she cupped Myka's face in her hands, whispering, "Hello Darling."

Epilogue

Claudia walked to the mailbox and was pleased to see her name on the package inside. She didn't wait to open it and tore its wrapping. It contained a new book of horror stories by Mike Wells and a book of historical stories by Harry Bering. She opened the cover of the first one, smiling brightly when she saw the dedication written inside.

_For Claudia who saved our lives. Come to see us in the City by the Bay; the people are wonderful and the nights are magic! Forever- M &H_.


End file.
